


Glitching

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 5.10, Episode Fix-it, F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure you’re not the one that’s glitching?” A fix-it for episode 10 season 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitching

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way to start accepting the truth about Person of Interest. Never in my life before I imagining that I will wrote a fic for this fandom after such tragedy. And I really, really wanted to write it in English but my brain and my heart are still bruises because of the episode. And even in my previous state, my English still sucks, so I better wrote it in my native language.
> 
> To Root, and to Shoot fandom! Thank you, for everything

“Bawa aku keluar dari sini.” Perintah Harold. “Apa kau bisa melakukannya?”

“ _Aku bisa melakukannya, Harold_.” The Machine, tidak, dia sudah memilih nama. Dia sudah memilih suara. Suara seseorang, suara seorang musuh, yang kemudian menjadi tawanan, rival, kolega, teman, dan perlahan-lahan menjadi seorang sahabat. The Machine memilih Root sebagai suaranya.

Harold menelan ludah. Ketika dia mendengar suara Root, dia sangat lega, karena itu artinya Root selamat. Tapi begitu dia bertanya apakah itu Root, jawaban yang dia terima menghancurkan secercah harapan yang dia miliki mengenai keselamatan Root.

“ _Aku harap kau tidak takut gelap_.” Jika seandainya yang mengatakan ini adalah Root, Root yang asli, bukan The Machine yang menggunakan suara Root. Pasti dia akan mengatakannya dengan nada menggoda tapi disaat yang bersamaan dia terdengar khawatir. Harold tidak pernah paham bagaimana Root bisa melakukannya. Menggabungkan dua hal yang bertolak belakang menjadi satu dan membuatnya terlihat dan terdengar sangat wajar. Kalau dua hal bertolak belakang itu bisa digabungkan, dan jika digabungkan akan menciptakan sesuatu yang baru, dan indah.

Sedetik kemudian listrik di kantor polisi mati. Semua, bahkan generator yang seharusnya bekerja setelah listrik mati pun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hidup. Dan Harold membiarkan dirinya dikuasai kegelapan. Hingga dia merasa kegelapan yang dihasilkan karena matinya listrik ini belum cukup, dia menutup kelopak matanya. Dan benar-benar membiarkan kegelapan dan rasa putus asa menguasai dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

“Harry, Harry?”

Harold harus meminta kepada The Machine, bukan, Root. Tidak Root sudah mati, yang bicara dengannya sekarang adalah The Machine yang menggunakan suara Root. Yang memilih Root sebagai suaranya untuk didengar oleh dirinya yang keras kepala. Dia harus meminta kepada AI buatannya untuk tidak memanggilnya Harry. Sebab hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Dan walau sekarang mereka memiliki suara yang sama, mereka adalah entitas yang berbeda. Harold hanya ingin satu-satunya entitas yang memanggilnya Harry adalah Root sang _hacker_.

Perlahan Harold membuka matanya, dia sudah siap dengan apapun yang akan dilihatnya nanti.

Tapi dia tidak siap melihat stasiun bawah tanah yang sekarang sudah dia anggap seperti rumahnya sendiri. Tempat dia, John, Shaw, Bear dan Root menolong orang, tempat mereka bersembunyi dari Samaritan, tempat dirinya membangun ulang kembali The Machine bersama Root. Tempat Root tinggal, setelah bertahun-tahun selalu berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Dan yang paling pasti, dia tidak siap melihat Root menatapnya dengan khawatir dan bingung dan sedikit takut.

“Harry, kau tidak apa-apa?” Root bertanya sekali lagi. Suaranya terdengar lebih lembut, dan lebih hidup dibandingkan suara yang Harold dengar sebelum dia memerintahkan The Machine menolongnya.

“Miss...” Harold tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Setelah apa yang dia lihat, setidaknya yang bisa dia lakukan adalah memanggil Root dengan nama yang dia pilih. Root mengeritkan kening. “Root. Apa yang terjadi?”

Jika tadi Root khawatir, maka sekarang dia mendekati panik. Harold jarang memanggilnya dengan nama Root. Dan jika dia melakukannya, biasanya dia melakukannya untuk mengendalikan John yang hendak menolong Root yang sedang terkepung musuh tapi sebetulnya dia masih bisa menangani orang-orang itu. Atau ketika Harold sangat kesal atau marah kepadanya. Apakah Harold masih marah dengan percakapan mereka sebelumnya? Ketika Harold baru sampai di stasiun bawah tanah.

“Harry, kau tidak apa-apa?” Root berjalan mendekati Harold yang terduduk di kursi kayu. Tempat dulu Shaw diborgol atau pura-pura diborgol karena ternyata Shaw bisa melepaskan diri dengan sangat mudah. Satu tangan Root berada didalam saku celana, sementara tangan satunya berada diluar. Dia ingin menyentuh Harold untuk memastikan bahwa pria berkaca mata di hadapannya ini baik-baik saja, tapi dia tidak mau mengejutkan Harold. Mimpi apapun yang dilihat oleh Harold barusan pasti sangat menyeramkan. Selama Root membantu Harold membangun ulang The Machine, Root tidak pernah mendengar Harold mengigau.

“Aku,” Harold menelan ludah. “Nampaknya aku mengalami mimpi buruk. Atau setidaknya aku harap kalau yang aku lihat barusan adalah mimpi buruk yang aku harap tidak akan pernah terjadi.” Harold menatap tangan kanan Root. “Bolehkah aku memegang tanganmu?”

Kerutan di kening Root bertambah, The Machine semakin berisik, membisikkan kira-kira apa yang bisa menyebabkan perilau aneh Harold. “Harry, kau membuatku takut.” Tapi Root tetap mengizinkan Harold menyentuh tangan kanannya.

Harold melepaskan napas yang tidak tahu dia tahan saat dia merasakan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Root. Perempuan ini masih hidup, dan nyata, dan berada di depannya sekarang. “Maafkan aku kalau sikapku ini membuatmu takut. Tapi jika kau baru saja mengalami mimpi seperti yang aku alami, aku rasa kau bisa memakluminya.” Harold menatap Root seolah sang _hacker_ adalah titisan Tuhan dan dia bersyukur bisa mengenal Root.

Root menatap Harold dengan penuh pengertian sebelum dia melirik ke arah ‘kamar tidur’nya, tempat Shaw sedang tidur bersama Bear. Root tidak perlu mendengar penjelasan mengenai mimpi Harold, apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpi itu. Semenjak dirinya bertemu kembali dengan Shaw, dia selalu mengecek denyut nadi Shaw, sama seperti Shaw yang selalu mengecek bagian belakang telinganya. Untuk memastikan bahwa semua ini nyata, bahwa mereka masih hidup dan sudah bertemu kembali.

“Waow, kau ditawan selama sembilan bulan dan dua orang yang dulunya saling benci sekarang sudah menjadi BFF.” Celetukan Shaw membuat Harold melepaskan tangan Root dengan cepat. Sementara Root menyeringai dan berkata. “Jangan cemburu, _darlin’_ , hubunganku dan Harry bukan dalam konteks seperti aku dan dirimu.”

“Aku harap tidak.” Kata Shaw pendek. Dia melepaskan Bear yang langsung berlari ke arah Root. Anjing itu segera menghujani Root dengan jilatan diwajah. Ini adalah salah satu faktor yang membuat Shaw mulai percaya kalau semua ini bukan simulasi yang diciptakan oleh Samaritan. Simulasi-simulai tersebut diciptakan oleh Samaritan dengan membawa informasi-informasi yang Shaw simpan di dalam ingatannya. Dan belum pernah Shaw melihat Root berinteraksi seperti ini dengan Bear. Yang dia ingat Bear selalu menggeram marah jika Root mendekatinya.

“Bagaimana kondisimu, Miss Shaw?” tanya Harold pelan.

Shaw menatap Harold, kemudian Root yang sedang sedang sibuk melempar sendal berbentuk kelinci supaya Bear bisa mengambilnya lagi. “Aku tidak tahu, Harold. Tapi yang pasti, aku harap kalau semua ini adalah kenyataan.”

“Aku setuju, Miss Shaw.” Harold menghela napas. “Root, bagaimana jika kau dan Miss Shaw membeli makan malam untuk orang banyak?”

Root yang tadinya sedang berpura-pura ingin merebut sendal kelinci berbulu itu dari Bear berhenti melakukannya, Bear menggonggong senang saat dia mendapatkan sendal itu. Shaw mengeritkan kening. “Oke, kau sudah dua kali memanggil Root bukan sebagai Miss Groves. Apa aku perlu khawatir?”

Harold menggeleng. “Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Miss Shaw. Aku hanya ingin mulai menghormati permintaan sahabat kita.”

Root dan Shaw saling lempar pandang, mereka telihat khawatir. “Harry, apa kau yakin kalau kau tidak apa-apa? Dan kenapa aku dan Shaw harus membeli makan malam untuk orang banyak?”

“Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pesta.”

Harold sudah berjalan menuju kompartemen kereta, tempat The Machine berada. “Ini bukan pesta, Miss Shaw. Aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan orang-orang yang aku percaya bisa membantu kita dalam perang ini.” Harold menatap layar komputer. “Orang-orang yang mulai aku anggap sebagai keluarga.”

Root sudah berdiri di sebelah Shaw, Bear berdiri di depan mereka. Ketika Harold menatap tiga anggota keluarganya, dia memberikan senyum yang hanya pernah muncul sekali, yaitu ketika dia berhasil menciptakan The Machine. “Aku ingin mengumpulkan anggota keluarga kita yang lain. Sebab kita tidak bisa memenangkan perang ini sendirian.”

“Aku senang karena akhirnya kau mau melawan, Harry.” Root menatap Harold dengan bangga dan bahagia. Senyumnya berkembang sangat lebar, sama seperti ketika pertama kali dia mendengar suara The Machine di telinganya.

“Oke, kalau begitu waktunya kita beli makan malam.” Shaw memecahkan keheningan. “Ayo Bear, kau juga ikut. Sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali kita jalan-jalan malam bersama, iya kan _buddy_?” Shaw memberikan perintah dalam bahasa Jerman kepada Bear untuk mengambil tali kekangnya.

Bear menggonggong dan berlari untuk melakukan perintah Shaw, sementara perempuan berdarah Persia itu berjalan dengan pelan menuju ke pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Root yang masih berdiri menatap Harold seolah-olah dia tidak percaya kalau pria yang selama ini selalu bertentangan dengannya, akhirnya mau menerima sarannya.

“Oh, dan Root,” senyum perempuan tinggi itu semakin lebar. “jika kau tidak keberatan, apakah kau bisa mematikan komunikasimu dengan The Machine untuk beberapa saat? Aku ingin melakukan percakapan pribadi dengan anakku.” Mata Root berkaca-kaca. Apakah dia sedang mimpi? Atau dia mengalami apa yang Shaw alami selama sembilan bulan? Apakah ini hanya simulasi? Mendengar Harold memanggil The Machine sebagai anaknya.

“Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, Harry.” Root tersenyum. Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

“Terima kasih, karena kau tidak pernah menyerah dan percaya kepadaku.”

“Awalnya aku hanya memperjuangkan The Machine, tapi sekarang, aku benar-benar melakukannya karena aku peduli kepadamu, Harold. Kau adalah orang yang menciptakan Tuhan,. Jika ada orang yang bisa membantu kita memenangkan perang ini, maka orang itu adalah dirimu.”

Harold menggeleng. “Aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian semua. Tanpa anakku, aku bukan apa-apa.”

“Hei _nerds_ , sampai kapan kalian mau membuatku dan Bear kedinginan di luar?” teriakan Shaw menggema di stasiun bawah tanah.

Root tertawa pelan, sedangkan Harold menggeleng sambil menahan senyum. “Oke, Harry, silahkan nikmati percakapanmu dengan The Machine.” Root tersenyum lembut. “Dan aku akan menikmati jalan-jalan santai bersama Shaw dan Bear.” Root mengucapkannya seolah dia masih belum percaya kalau dirinya dan Shaw bisa berjalan bersama lagi.

“Terima kasih, Root.” Harold mengangguk sebelum menutup pintu kompartemen kereta. Harold menatap layar komputer. “Dia benar, sudah seharusnya aku memberikanmu sebuah suara. Sebuah nama.” Ia mulai mengetik sebuah kode. “Aku tetap memberikanmu sebuah kebebasan untuk memilih suara siapa yang akan kau pilih. Tapi kau dan aku tahu, siapa yang akan kau pilih.”

* * *

"Kira-kira apa yang membuat Harold menjadi aneh seperti itu?" tanya Shaw yang sedang melihat-lihat menu restoran _pizza_ yang baru buka. Jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Salah satu kegiatan favorit Root adalah memperhatikan Shaw, dan yang lainnya adalah mendengar Shaw bicara. Dan sekarang kedua hal favoritnya bergabung menjadi satu, dia tidak percaya betapa beruntungnya dirinya saat ini. "The Machine mengatakan kalau detak jantung lebih cepat dari biasanya, tarikannya napasnya tidak teratur dan dia berkeringat lebih banyak dari biasanya."

"Mimpi buruk?" Shaw belum melepaskan pandangannya dari daftar menu. Bear sibuk memandangi pantulan dirinya di genangan air.

"Nampaknya begitu." Root melirik pergelangan tangannya yang tadi disentuh oleh Harold. Tidak butuh sebuah intelegen buatan untuk mengetahui atau setidaknya menebak mimpi buruk apa yang dialami oleh Harold.

"Hei, apa menurutmu Harold tidak akan keberatan kalau aku membeli sepuluh kotak _pizza_?" Shaw bertanya.

"Ya, Harry memang tidak mengatakan kita harus membeli makan malam untuk berapa orang." Root memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Dia merasa agak aneh karena dia tidak mendengar suara The Machine di telinganya. Tapi dia menghormati Harold, dan dia percaya kalau Harold sudah memantapkan hatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau ditambah dengan steik juga?"

"Aku rasa sepuluh kotak _pizza_ sudah cukup, Shaw." Root menyeringai saat melihat Shaw bersemangat. "Ck, tidak seru." Shaw mencibir kesal. Sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali Root melihat Shaw bersemangat seperti ini. Samaritan mungkin memang sudah mengutak-atik Shaw, tapi dia tidak berhasil menghancurkan seorang Sameen Shaw.

* * *

Shaw menabrak punggung Root yang tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapannya. “Root! Jangan berhenti mendadak seperti ini! Aku nyaris menjatuhkan makan malam kita.” Shaw mengomel.

“Dan aku kira John sedang mabuk ketika dia mengatakan kalau dirimu sudah kembali, Shaw.”

Terdengar suara yang familier. Tapi Shaw tidak bisa melihat karena terhalangi punggung Root. Akhirnya dia mengintip dari balik punggung Root. Dan dia terkejut saat melihat stasiun bawah tanah lebih ramai dari biasanya. Dan ada banyak orang yang tidak dia kenal. Tapi dia sangat mengenali dan masih ingat dengan pemilik suara barusan. “Zoe Morgan?”

Zoe Morgan dengan jaket merah yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di tengah stasiun bawah tanah, memberikan seringai khasnya. “Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Shaw.” Dia duduk di samping seorang perempuan berambut kribo yang sibuk mengobrol dengan seorang perempuan pirang. Fusco sedang berbincang dengan seorang perempuan Latina, John yang duduk disamping Zoe sedang mendengarkan celotehan Leon. Dan Harold duduk di hadapan mereka semua dengan wajah bahagia, bangga, dan lega. Seperti seorang ayah yang sedang melihat keluarga besarnya berkumpul saat liburan.

“Harold?” tanya Root ragu. “Kenapa semua orang ada di sini? Apa ini tidak bahaya?”

Harold, yang ternyata sedang melamun, menatap Root dan Shaw (Bear sudah berlari ke arah Zoe). Ia tersenyum penuh harap. “Ah, akhirnya kalian tiba juga. Seperti yang aku katakan barusan, aku meminta bantuan orang-orang yang telah kita tolong sebelumnya.” Dia menatap duo perempuan yang duduk bersebelahan, “dan orang-orang yang sudah kita anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri.” Dia menatap Zoe, Fusco John dan Bear.

“Tapi apa ini tidak bahaya, Harry? Mengumpulkan semua orang yang pernah berinteraksi dengan kita dalam satu ruangan seperti ini, bagaimana jika Samaritan–“

“The Machine sudah memastikan kalau kondisi dan situasi aman, Root.” Harold meredamkan kepanikan yang mulai menguasi Root.

Samar-samar Root mendengar Fusco berbisik kepada John. “Kau benar, _glasses_ memanggil _Cocoa Puff_ bukan dengan nama aslinya. Dan ini terdengar sangat aneh. Apa kita harus khawatir?”

“Miss Shaw, aku tahu kalau ada beberapa orang yang tidak kau kenal di antara mereka.” Harold menunjuk perempuan berambut kribo dan perempuan pirang disebelahnya. “Perkenalkan, Harper Rose,” perempuan berambut kribo itu melambaikan tangan. “dan ini adalah Frankie Wells.” Perempuan pirang itu menganggukkan kepala. “Kami bertemu dengan mereka saat dirimu masih ditangkap oleh Samaritan.”

“Dan namaku adalah Dani Silva, aku berhasil menembak tempurung John sekali.” Perempuan yang tadi mengobrol dengan Fusco mengedipkan mata, sementara John menggeram kesal. Zoe tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak John. Shaw menaikkan satu alis, tertarik. Dia penasaran bagaimana Silva bisa menembak John. “Untungnya aku menembaknya saat dia sedang melatih kadet polisi baru, jadi dia tidak kehilangan tempurung seperti orang-orang yang dia tembak.”

“Aku tahu kalian semua memiliki banyak pertanyaan mengenai kenapa aku meminta kalian datang ke tempat seperti ini,” Harold bicara. “dan sebelumnya terima kasih karena kalian mau datang dengan cepat.”

“Aku tidak mungkin akan menolak permintaanmu, Harold. Kau tahu itu.” Zoe menatap Harold dengan ramah dan hangat.

“Aku kebetulan sedang berada di sekitar sini.” Harper memutar-mutar ponsel yang ia pegang.

“Aku tahu kalau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kalian pasti akan seru.” Kata Frankie bersemangat.

“Aku ditarik oleh Fusco tanpa diberi penjelasan apa-apa.” Silva menunjuk Fusco yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

“John mengancam dia akan memberi tahu lokasiku kepada kelompok yang sedang mengejar-ngejarku.” Leon mengatakan dengan wajah seolah-olah dia sudah biasa diancam.

“Aku rasa cukup sekian perkenalannya. Kita akan punya waktu lebih banyak setelah kita memenangkan perang ini.” Harold kembali bicara. “Tapi sebelumnya, aku berhutang penjelasan kepada kalian semua.”

Root dan Shaw sudah duduk berdampingan. Bear berjalan ke arah Root. “Oke, Harry. Aku rasa aku sudah siap mendengar penjelasan yang akan kau berikan.”

“Tapi sebelumnya, aku punya kejutan untukmu.”

Root kaget, tapi dia menutupi rasa kaget dan bingungnya dengan rasa penasaran. “Oke, apa itu?”

Suasana hening beberapa saat hingga...

“ _Halo semuanya_.” Suara Root terdengar dari _speaker_ di stasiun bawah tanah dan menggema.

Shaw menatap Root, tapi dia tahu kalau tadi itu bukan Root yang bicara. Dan Shaw semakin yakin kalau barusan bukan Root yang bicara, karena sekarang Root sedang tercengang. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan dia terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Matanya berair.

“Harry, apakah...” Suara Root bergetar. Tapi dia terdengar sangat bahagia.

“Iya, Root.” Harold tersenyum. “The Machine sudah memilih suara.”

Root tidak peduli kalau sekarang dirinya sedang menangis dalam pelukan Sameen Shaw dan dilihat oleh anggota The Machine yang lain.

* * *

_Satu bulan kemudian..._

_“Arah jam delapan, Shaw_.” The Machine–dengan suara Root–memperingatkan Shaw akan kedatangan musuh yang lain.

Shaw menggeram marah. “Root, apakah kau bisa meminta The Machine untuk mengganti suaranya?”

“ _Awww, aku kira kau senang mendengar suaraku Sameen_.” Kalimat itu diucapkan dua kali. Pertama oleh Root yang asli, kedua oleh The Machine yang sekarang menggunakan suara Root untuk berkomunikasi. Atau The Machine yang pertama kali mengatakannya dan Root yang kedua. Entahlah, Shaw tidak bisa membedakannya. Dan dia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya.

Shaw menembak agen Samaritan tepat di tempurung kakinya. “Harold, kendalikan anakmu!” teriak Shaw kesal.

John yang ditugaskan bersama Shaw hanya bisa menatap perempuan yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri dengan iba, tapi dia tetap tertawa. Hingga Shaw menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

“ _Maaf Miss Shaw, tapi kau tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kita menolak permintaan seorang anak remaja bukan_?” Harold terdengar senang dengan jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Harold, karena aku tidak pernah melakukannya." Shaw menggerutu.

“ _Hei, bukan hanya Miss Mayhem saja yang kebingungan. Aku juga!_ ” Imbuh Fusco yang sedang melindungi Leon yang diberi tugas untuk meretas sistem komunikasi Team Samaritan.

“ _Oke, awalnya memang lucu, mendengar Shaw marah karena Root dan The Machine terus-terusan menggodanya_.” Teriakan Frankie tenggelam diantara suara letusan pistol.

“ _Tapi aku sedang bersama Root sekarang, dan aku jadi bingung setiap kali The Machine memberikan peringatan kepadaku. Aku harus berteriak kepada Root untuk bertanya apakah itu dirinya yang bicara atau The Machine!_ ” pekik Silva kesal.

Sudah hampir sebulan lebih semenjak Harold memberikan kemampuan kepada The Machine untuk melawan. Sudah hampir sebulan juga The Machine memilih untuk menggunakan suara Root sebagai identitasnya. Root tentu saja bahagia saat tahu kalau The Machine memilihnya. _“Ini seperti mimpi menjadi kenyataan, Shaw!_ ” ujar Root. Semenjak itu juga, sekarang semua anggota Team Machine harus mendengar suara Root lebih sering. Jangan salah, Shaw memang rela membunuh dirinya sendiri di dalam simulasi sebanyak 7.000 kali dan tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya lagi jika itu artinya dia bisa melindungi Root. Tapi bukan artinya dia akan dia saja dan membiarkan Root serta _the all-seing AI_ menggodanya menggunakan suara seksi dan menyebalkan itu.

“ _Bagaimana dengan sekarang, Shaw_?” tanya The Machine.

“Oh Tuhan, kau terdengar seperti sedang berpura-pura melakukan suara robot. Dan kau terdengar sangat jelek.” Shaw mendesah kesal.

“ _Hei, setidaknya ini lebih baik dibandingkan yang sebelumnya._ ” Celetuk Zoe. Zoe sedang diberi tugas oleh The Machine untuk mencari nama orang-orang yang diperkirakan membantu Greer. Suara pesta dan orang bercakap-cakap terdengar seperti suara dengungan lebah.

John dan Shaw mendapat tugas untuk memperbaiki satelit-satelit yang telah diubah oleh Samaritan. Root dan Silva mendapat tugas untuk mencuri sebuah virus di Shanghai, Fusco dan Leon dikirim ke Washington D.C untuk menemukan anggota FBI yang bekerja untuk Samaritan. Zoe Morgan juga ada di Washington. Harper dan Frankie ditugaskan untuk mencuri beberapa senjata jenis terbaru yang hendak dibeli oleh Samaritan untuk agen-agennya. Sementara Harold dan Bear berada di stasiun bawah tanah, mengawasi Team Machine. Walau sebetulnya sekarang Harold tidak perlu lagi duduk di depan komputer untuk mengawasi Team Machine, karena The Machine sudah bisa ‘bergerak’ dengan bebas, namun Harold masih tetap melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin anaknya sendirian lagi.

“ _Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal anak remaja_.” Root yang asli bicara. “ _Jangan lupa kalau sebentar lagi liburan musim panas, Shaw. Dan Gen akan membutuhkan tempat untuk tinggal_.”

Shaw memberi tanda kalau dia tidak lupa dengan menggeram. Ketika tahun pertama setelah Genrika Zhirova ditolong oleh Team Machine, dia selalu menghabiskan liburannya dengan Shaw. Tapi ketika Samaritan  _online_ dan kemudian Shaw ditangkap oleh Samaritan hampir sepuluh bulan, Gen terpaksa menghabiskan musim liburnya di sekolah. Alasannya karena keluarganya sedang adalah masalah, dan akan lebih baik kalau Gen tidak ada di rumah saat itu. Pihak sekolah tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, toh Gen bukan anak yang bermasalah. Dan dia bukan satu-satunya yang tidak pulang saat liburan.

“ _Huh, siapa yang menyangka kalau Miss Mayhem dan Cocoa Puff akan menjadi pasangan yang domestik seperti ini_.” Canda Fusco.

“Fusco, jika kau bicara sekali lagi, aku akan menembakmu jika kau sudah kembali.”

“ _Shaw, jika kau menembak Detektif Fusco_...”

Shaw mematikan alat komunikasi di telinganya supaya dia tidak mendengar celotehan The Machine. Dia menatap John yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. “Kenapa kau tersenyum?”

Tapi kemudian John melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Shaw, dia merangkul Shaw dan berbisik. “ _Welcome home, Shaw_.”

 _Earpiece_ John yang tadinya mengeluarkan suara yang ramai, seketika itu menjadi hening. Tapi Shaw tahu, kalau sekarang semua anggota Team Machine sedang berhenti melakukan apapun yang tadi mereka lakukan (Shaw berharap setidaknya mereka sudah mengalahkan agen Samaritan dulu sebelum mereka membeku seperti sekarang. Atau dia akan kewalahan mengobati mereka yang tertembak nanti). “ _Yeah, it’s good to be back home_.” Shaw menepuk punggung John dengan kikuk.

 _“And now it’s time to show Samaritan that everyone is relevant.”_  Kata Root dengan penuh kepastian dan harapan.

Bahwa dunia masih belum berhenti berputar. Sekarang mereka tidak hanya bersembunyi di stasiun bawah tanah yang terlupakan dan berlari dari Samaritan. Sekarang adalah waktunya mereka melawan balik.

**Author's Note:**

> The plot of this story is that what happened at 5.10 is just a dream. Because I couldn't imagine Root doing a simulation to Harold after she learned the effect from Shaw. And Harold finally accepted The Machine as his daughter, and the whole Team Machine assemble to kick Samaritan's ass. And a little Mayhem Twin moment


End file.
